


When You Say You Love Me

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When You Say You Love Me-Josh Groban(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	When You Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> When You Say You Love Me-Josh Groban(Pandora)

Ratchet sits in the rec room, high grade Energon in his servo. He watches as the other mechs play the Cybertronian size version of the human video games. He watches as the mech, who was his bonded, plays the games. It was so rare that he could see this mech who always had a demeanor about him that conveyed authority. Only sometimes could he see this mech lose that responsibility. The red and blue mech looks over his shoulder. 

~Ratchet, come play,~ the mech says over the bond. Ratchet walks over. ~Have I told you that I love you recently?~

~Only every pulse of your spark,~ Ratchet sits on the Cybertronian couch beside the Prime. ~I love you as well.~


End file.
